An air battery of this kind is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 where it is called an “aqueous metal-air battery”. The aqueous metal-air battery disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a cathode, a separator and a gel metal anode material, which are enclosed in an outer container made of a laminate sheet including a thermal adhesive resin layer. The aqueous metal-air battery is characterized in that the volume ratio of the anode material in the battery is within the range from 40% to 90%.